


How to Get What You Want: A Guide by Roman Josi and also Shea Weber

by undisclosed_desires



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom!Shea, Domination/submission, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Nashville Predators, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: Roman finally gets Shea all to himself on their roadtrip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing so much and it killed me (and Roman Josi, probably) when Shea Weber was traded away.  
> So I wrote this, I guess it takes place in the 2015/2016 NHL season.  
> No shame.  
> Okay, maybe some shame.  
> Anywho... enjoy!  
> (Special reminder that I'm not a literary artist, by any means.)

The team’s in New York city for a game against the Rangers and instead of being out, wandering around the big sites and attractions, a group of them have decided to be in Shea Weber’s hotel room instead, joking around, visiting, bonding, and annoying the hell out of Roman Josi.

It has been a long day, waking up early in a completely different state just so they could get a skate in before catching their 5-hour cross-country flight. 

Roman had woken up in a good mood, eager to get to NY where he could spend the night with Shea while the rest of the guys did their own thing, since they still had another night off before their game.

They had all just returned from a team dinner, still dressed up in their shirts and ties. Many of them were talking about hitting up shows or bars, trying to get groups together according to who wanted to do what.

Roman stood in the kitchen area of the suite, avoiding all of the conversations completely, pretending to focus intently on something in his phone. He definitely was not in the mood to go out. He was pleased to hear Shea’s voice, turning down multiple offers to spend the night out as well, hoping that he wanted to spend his time with Roman instead.

It seemed like an eternity before the last of the guys finally left, James Neal and Ryan Johansen, go figure, who made sure to give Roman a wink and a look before shutting the door, resulting in a cold look from Roman.

The pouty look Roman had been sporting while the team had been there, taking up space in Shea’s suite, melted away completely when Shea locked the door after them and walked over to Roman, stopping to stand quietly behind him.

“Hi” Shea said softly, wrapping his arms around Roman’s waist.

“Hi” Roman smiled back, throwing his phone to the side, reveling in the fact that he finally has Shea to himself.

He wastes no time in pushing himself back against Shea, wanting his whole back covered by Shea’s solid, warm, broad body. Their bodies completely pressed together.

Shea mouths softly at his neck, making Roman’s eyes flutter shut. It’s soft and sweet until it’s teeth, biting into the nape of his neck, drawing a surprised gasp from Roman’s lips and a tighter hold across his body by Shea’s arms, now trapping him in. 

Shea keeps nipping then, sending the slightest hint of shivers through Roman’s chest.

“I saw you today...” Shea says softly, stopping to bring his mouth up to Roman’s ear instead.

A heat spreads through Roman, he knows what Shea saw, because he meant for him to see it. 

It was Roman, shirtless after practice, trying to wrestle James Neal, also shirtless, right in front of Shea. He’d had his hands on James, and James had had his hands on him.

“Mmm, what did you see?” Roman whispers, leaning his head back to nuzzle against Shea, trying to illicit a response. He knows how possessive Shea can be, and he craves everything about it.

Shea’s hold around him tightens, hands smoothly untucking Roman’s dress shirt from his pants so he can run cool hands up across his stomach and hips. 

“You, trying to make me jealous” Shea replies, gripping Roman’s sides, fingers digging into his skin. He knows why Roman does these things, he’s showing Shea what he needs.

“Oh...” Roman breathes out, already beginning to flush with heat at the recognition of the tone in Shea’s voice, soft yet dangerous and dominant.

“Did I?” Roman asks as sweetly as possible, knowing he damn well did. 

Shea takes a step back then, pulls his arms away from Roman, who wants to protest until he’s being turned around to face Shea and the dark look in his eyes.

He removes the tie from around Roman’s neck, places it on the counter behind and works at the buttons on his shirt until he can pull it up and over Roman’s head, leaving him naked from the waist up.

Roman’s heart is beating faster, a familiar, anxious feeling stirring from low in his stomach as he lets Shea undress him, taking in each touch of Shea’s hands on his body. 

Shea turns him back around, almost roughly, so Roman is facing away from him again. He wraps his arms around Roman’s waist and with quick, practiced hands undoes his belt, pants and is stripping everything off, leaving Roman completely naked in front of him. 

Roman has been turned on since Shea first came up behind him, when everyone left and they were alone. He’d been waiting for this all day, since he’d seen the look on Shea’s face when James was pinning Roman up against the locker room wall. 

He loved Shea like this - dominant, possessive, in control... It’d taken Shea a lot of coaxing from Roman to be rougher with him, he was big and powerful on the ice but with Roman, he was always cautious and gentle, never wanting to hurt Roman or take anything too far. 

Roman can’t help but whine as Shea grabs his arms and pulls them behind his back, locking Roman in place in front of him. 

“Who do you belong to, Roman?” Shea’s voice is still soft in Roman’s ear, his breath lightly tickling down the nape of his neck.

It’s all a lot to handle, standing completely naked in Shea’s grip while he hasn’t removed a single article of clothing from himself. It’s fucking hot, and Roman is already gone for it.

Roman wants to come up with a witty, playful response, see how far he can draw Shea’s possessive streak out, but the blood in his body isn’t currently traveling towards his brain.

“You” Roman breathes out, because it’s true, it has been since they first started doing this, years ago.

Shea grabs Roman’s wrists with one hand and reaches around to grab the tie off of the counter in front of him.

“Yes... And you know how I feel about other people touching you like that...” Shea begins, wrapping the tie around Roman’s wrists, fastening them together behind his back.

It’s tight but not too tight and Roman knows he’s done, let’s out a small gasp and knows that there’s nothing he won’t do for Shea right now, unbelievably turned on and Shea has barely even touched him yet.

“‘m sorry” Roman whispers out, more of a whine than anything. 

Shea takes a moment, makes sure the tie is secure but that it won’t cut off any circulation.

“I know, baby... But you’re gonna prove it to me.”

Roman can’t help but moan at Shea’s words because he’s so turned on that he can’t think straight and yes, there’s nothing more he wants to do than give Shea everything he wants.

Shea braces Roman’s hip with one hand and uses the the other to push Roman’s upper back forward, bending him in half over the counter top in front of him. 

It’s ridiculously intimate, and Shea takes a few moments to run his hands gently over Roman’s back, never failing to provide comfort and affection when he’s in complete control.

Shea loosens his own tie and leans over Roman, again angling his head to speak directly into Roman’s ear.

“I am your Captain.”

Shea’s voice is rougher now, almost ominous, and it goes straight to Roman’s dick as he’s bent over, helpless in front of him.

“Yes... I’m yours, Shea” Roman nods into the counter top, unable to help how whiney he sounds, voice trembling with anticipation. He knows how much Shea loves hearing that, almost as much as he loves reminding him.

“You are.”

And with that Shea wraps his tie around Roman’s mouth, fastening it and standing back to admire his work. Roman naked, gagged, tied, and bent over in front of him. It’s an overwhelming sight. 

Roman’s hard and leaking precome and unable to hold back his whimper, which gets muffled against the gag as Shea spanks him, once, a strong bare hand against his ass. 

They’ve done this before, when Roman asked for it, then begged when Shea wasn’t doing it hard enough. He’d always been the one to initiate it though, never Shea, not until now. 

It’s perfect and hot as hell as Shea spanks him again, same spot, a little harder this time, rocking Roman’s body so he lays his face flat against the counter top. 

Shea makes sure to take the time to rub his hand against the spot he’s hitting before spanking Roman a third time, even harder than the first two. Roman can feel his skin heating up, knows there’s going to be a mark when Shea’s done. 

It feels so good and all Roman can do is whimper and stick his ass out further, offering himself to Shea, a way of ensuring that he’s okay and encouraging Shea to continue.

“Good boy” Shea grunts, and Roman can tell how much it’s affecting him by the way he says it, makes sure to moan louder when Shea smacks him again, leaving a burn that he hopes he’ll be able to feel for a while.

Shea spanks him a fifth, final time and it’s hard, harder than Roman thinks he’s ever spanked him before. He can feel the mark that Shea’s left on him.

Shea grabs his hips and pulls him up, pulling him in close so Roman’s back is plastered against Shea’s still-clothed chest.

Roman’s eyes are starting to water and he’s breathing in gasps as Shea removes the gag from his mouth. His hands run through Roman’s hair and then pull so his head turns sideways where Shea can kiss him, desperate, awkward, and hard on the mouth.

“Shea” Roman whispers out, and it’s small and needy.

“Come here” Shea replies, and his hands are back on Roman’s hips, gently pulling so he can guide Roman into the bedroom, hands still tied behind his back. 

“On your stomach” and Roman complies, lying down where Shea directs him, head slightly hanging over the side of the bed. He’s finally able to put some pressure on his achingly hard dick, he can’t help but rock his hips down into the bed.

Shea walks around the bed and kneels down in front of Roman’s face, lifts his chin up with his fingers so their eyes can meet. 

Roman’s eyes are still watery from being spanked, he looks gorgeous looking up at Shea with parted lips, still breathing in gasps and clearly focussed with all the attention he has on Shea and what he wants. He’s perfect.

“Fuck, Roman, lookit you... ‘Gonna make it up to me, gonna be so good...” 

“Anything you want” Roman replies, as Shea runs his thumb along Roman’s bottom lip. 

Shea stands up then and undoes his zipper, slowly revealing the source of the bulge that’s been there since he got Roman naked in front of him.

Shea’s big, no matter how many times Roman has seen him erect, it still catches him off guard a bit each time. 

He’s big and pink and slightly curved straight towards Roman’s face and it makes his mouth water. Roman loves the taste of Shea, knows exactly what he likes and is more eager than he likes to admit to give it to him.

Roman parts his lips and Shea brings his dick to his lips, slowly circling around his mouth. Roman sticks his tongue out to lick the tip and Shea lets out a gasp of breath, much to Roman’s liking.

Roman knows what to do and lets himself get lost in it, circling his tongue and straining his neck until Shea gives him more, grabs a fist full of Roman’s hair and pulls, giving Roman as much as he can handle while still being able to breathe.

Shea gives a couple of shallow thrusts with his hips, feeding himself farther into Roman’s mouth each time and Roman moans around him, drawing out hitches in Shea’s breathing. 

Roman begins to rock his own hips into the mattress, unable to control himself until Shea pulls at his hair to stop.

“No” Shea says firmly, dick still in Roman’s mouth, and Roman whines because he’s so hard it hurts and he’s not ashamed to admit that he could totally get off like this. 

Roman let’s his mouth and the rest of his body go slack, giving Shea the okay to thrust harder then, to use Roman’s mouth just as he wants.

It’s rough and Roman’s throat is burning but Shea’s breathing in gasps and Roman knows he’s not going to make it much longer.

He’s still got Roman’s hair in a tight grasp in one hand as he slides the other down Roman’s back to grab at the red marks on Roman’s ass, smacking it again to remind Roman just who truly is in control.

Shea slows his thrusts and settles himself near the back of Roman’s throat. When he cums he groans, warm and sticky into Roman, who sucks and swallows until there’s nothing left. 

There’s tears and drool dripping down Roman’s face and Shea wastes little time in walking around the bed, flipping Roman over onto his back, stretching his legs apart and kneeling over him. 

He’s kissing and running his hands along Roman everywhere then, a thank you for being so good for him. 

“Shea...” Roman whimpers out, “pleeease”.

He needs to cum so bad and Shea’s finally got his hands and mouth all over him, and it feels so, so good. 

His hands are still tied underneath him, he can feel the marks that will be left on his wrists and he’s still so helpless for Shea, who’s got his legs wrapped around his body, Roman’s dick rubbing against his clothed stomach. 

Shea rubs his hands up and down Roman’s sides, stopping to suck at a sweet spot near Roman’s collar bone before bringing a hand down and wrapping it around Roman, making him cry out.

Roman knows he’s not allowed to cum until Shea tells him he can, so he moans and writhes against the bed as Shea pumps and twists his dick with a firm hand, while still sucking at sensitive skin.

Roman knows he can’t last and all but sobs out Shea’s name before Shea tells him, “okay, baby” and Roman cums hard, shooting sticky liquid all over his stomach and Shea’s clothes.

Shea rubs him through it and Roman shuts his eyes tight, focussing on the feeling of every overwhelming thing Shea has done to him. 

Shea lets go and stops sucking, kisses along Roman’s neck softly to allow Roman to re-cooperate, calm his breathing and loosen his legs’ grip from around Shea’s waist.

Shea cradles Roman’s face with his hand, rubs the tears away from his cheeks.

“So good, so perfect for me, baby...” Shea coos, lets Roman takes a few more breaths before kissing his lips, slowly and deeply. He can taste himself in Roman’s mouth. 

He trails his kisses from Roman’s lips, across his cheeks, down his neck, and over to Roman’s ear.

“...But I’m not done with you.” 

Roman cries out then, still shaking and burning inside from his first orgasm.

Then Shea’s lifting him up, manhandling him so he’s lying properly on the bed. He grabs a pillow and places it under Roman’s lower back, taking the pressure off of his arms and creating a better angle for their hips.

Roman’s whimpering because he know’s what’s coming next, it’s all he can think about most of the time when Shea’s around him. The feeling of Shea inside of him, stretching him open and lighting his insides on fire. It’s one of the best feelings in the world.

“Shhhhh, baby....” Shea whispers, rubs his hands along Roman’s sides, down his hips and thighs, soothing every burning feeling Roman has with his caress.

When Roman stops whimpering, Shea shifts back on his heels, locks his eyes on Roman’s.

He undoes the buttons of his dress shirt, slowly, carefully, making a show of it for Roman, whose glossy, dazed eyes are locked on him. When it’s open, he slides it off his shoulders, revealing a sweat-glistened bare chest. 

He sits up and tugs his already unfastened pants down, his half-hard cock bouncing up with freedom. He throws his pants away from the bed and spreads his hands out on Roman again, let’s Roman take in his naked body above him.

Shea’s body is beautiful.. thick, solid, big, and warm against Roman’s skin. It arouses Roman just looking at him, thinking about what Shea will do to him next. 

Shea bends back over Roman again, rubs his nose against Roman’s and starts kissing him again. Short, chaste kisses as his hands move over already perfectly mapped-out skin.

He deepens their kiss slowly, one at a time, until Roman’s sticking his tongue into Shea’s mouth and it’s just plain dirty. Tongues and spit and teeth and sucking until Shea breaks it, backs away from Roman’s face and brings his hand up instead, tracing Roman’s bottom lip with his finger.

“C’mon Roman” Shea orders, and Roman opens his mouth, let’s Shea stick his finger inside.

Roman sucks as Shea moves his finger in and out, adding another when the first is wet enough, eyes locked on to Roman’s face as if he was in a trance.

He pulls his two fingers out, coated with Roman’s saliva and kisses Roman again, moving his wet fingers down to lightly trace over Roman’s hole.

Roman whimpers into Shea’s kiss and thrusts his hips up in reaction to Shea’s light touch.

“Good boy” Shea whispers, running his wet fingers up and down Roman’s crack.

He continues that for a while, gently teasing Roman, brushing his fingers against his hole and balls until Roman’s painfully hard again, breathing heavy and wiggling against his restraints.

“P-leeease” Roman breathes out, unable to take any more light touches.

Shea continues on, facial expression un-changing.

“What do you want, Roman?”

“Fuck me, please” Roman wants it so bad, can’t believe how this evening has gone so far, how far Shea has gone with him and how much it’s affecting him. 

Shea smiles then, slows his fingers down to a halt, loves how desperate Roman sounds for him. 

“Yes, baby... I’m going to fuck you.”

Shea flips Roman over then, so he’s lying face down with his ass slightly in the air from the pillow.

He leans over top of Roman to reach for a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table drawer, placed there strategically hours before. 

Roman makes a sound when he hears the lube bottle top pop open, tries to relax his body and waits for the feeling of Shea’s lubed up fingers inside of him.

His thighs are being spread apart and Shea’s there, except it’s not fingers touching him, it’s Shea’s tongue, hot and wet, spreading over his hole, up and down.

Roman moans loudly and swears in German, writhes against his restrained arms and sobs into the sheets because he didn’t expect that and it feels so fucking good and he’s lying there completely helpless, ass in the air for Shea’s easy access. 

Roman sobs and whimpers and moans because it’s all he can do as Shea works at him, licking into Roman’s hole, making a complete wet, mess of him.

It takes everything he has not to cum with Shea’s tongue on him, unable to control anything else his body is doing. His legs are trembling and his voice is almost completely wrecked because of the noises that are flowing out of it.

“Sh-ea” Roman manages to cry out, a plead for him to either stop or let him cum from it, eyes filling with tears yet again. 

Shea relents because he knows what this is doing to him, knows how overwhelming it feels to Roman.

He takes a few moments to rub Roman’s lower back, thighs, and ass to calm him down before pouring lube onto his fingers, touching Roman lightly to warn him before pushing one finger in gently.

He works it in and out, and carefully adds another, not wanting to draw his prep out too long, but wanting to do it properly, knowing how on edge and needy Roman already is.

Roman’s making small noises, trying to focus on calming down so he doesn’t cum too early, wants Shea inside him so badly even though he knows there’s no possible way he’ll last very long. 

Shea carefully slips a third finger in and works his hand until he feels Roman’s ready, his muscles giving way easier.

He reaches up and un-does the tie from around Roman’s wrists, knowing he’s already wrecked him without even being inside of him, and rolls Roman back onto his back.

He slots himself back between Roman’s legs as Roman’s arms fall limply beside him, on either side of his head, clearly not enough energy left in him to even reach up to Shea. 

“Please, please, please...” Roman whispers out, and Shea grabs his hips, lines himself up and pushes in, slowly and carefully, eyes focussed on Roman’s face for his reaction, completely in-tune with him.

Shea’s aware of just how big he is and takes his time, pushing in only little bits at a time, watching Roman like a hawk for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Roman is still under him, though, arms lying on either side of his head. He looks so fucking gorgeous, like he always does. His eyes are heavy with lust and he’s completely under Shea’s spell, too exhausted with emotion to do anything except let Shea slowly fuck his way inside of him.

When Shea gets all the way inside, he pauses, wants Roman to be able to adjust himself, do whatever he needs to do so that he doesn’t hurt him.

Roman doesn’t move though, just whines Shea’s name and that’s all it takes to get his hips rolling, slow, shallow thrusts until he finds Roman’s spot.

Roman whimpers and cries as Shea sets a pace, not too rough but not too soft, consistent and right where it drives Roman crazy.

It doesn’t take Roman long and he’s coming, heavy and hard all over himself, with Shea buried inside of him. He swears he blacks out with the feeling of it, doesn’t recall ever feeling this good in his life ever before. 

Shea’s not long after, gives one more intentional thrust and cums, falling forward over Roman, stopping himself by bracing his arms on either side of Roman’s body. 

He’s breathing hard as he pulls out and wraps his arms around Roman, rolling their bodies together until Shea’s lying down with Roman on top of him, cradled in his arms.

They stay like that for a bit, catching their breaths and calming down from the high. Shea runs a hand up and down Roman’s back, presses small, intermittent kisses to Roman’s head.

Roman’s in a euphoric exhaustion that he swears he wants to stay in forever. Naked, weakened from mind-blowing orgasms, marked up, and completely wrapped up in Shea Weber. 

“You okay, baby?” Shea whispers into Roman’s hair, still running his hands tenderly along Roman’s back.

Roman picks his head up from Shea’s chest so he can reach up to kiss Shea’s lips, the only movement his body will let him make.

“‘m so good...” Roman whispers into Shea’s mouth, kissing him again, “I’m so fucking yours”.

Shea smiles and kisses him again, can't wait to see the marks he has left in the morning.


End file.
